Stealing Away
by Sundiz-Star
Summary: One minute he's there, the next he's gone... Malon tries not to care, but every time he steals away she feels the pain. And now he's back... Link X Malon, 3 part fic. COMPLETE
1. Part One

**Stealing Away**

_Heeeeey guys. My first Zelda fic here, a little fluff between Malon and Link. It's a three part fic, and I'll have the next part up asap. Enjoy!_

Part One

Malon absently hummed to herself as she finished brushing the fine grey stallion she was tending to. She laughed as he snorted in her face, causing her deep auburn hair to flutter. Her jobs for the night finished, the ranch-girl left the stables, carefully latching the door shut behind her.

The stars were out in full and the moon was a sliver of silver in the dark sky. A faint breeze ruffled the tree-tops and the skirt of the simple lavender and cream dress she wore.

"Malon?"

She gasped in shock and spun round. There, leaning against the rough stone wall of the house, stood a young man with shaggy, dark blonde hair and dressed in dirty green clothing. His fairy, Navi, barely had the energy to stay in the air. She hovered above his shoulder, occasionally resting there. His friendly mare, Epona, stood beside them, her warm breath morphing into clouds in the cold air.

Her face broke into a wide smile which quickly vanished. _Something's wrong…_ "Link? What are you doing here?" she asked, inching closer.

Link shook his head and put out a hand to the wall to steady him. It took him a couple of attempts to form the words as he gasped in air. "Why… why are you in the Temple Malon? You should… go back. Too… dangerous," he croaked. He swayed on his feet, and she ran forward to catch him as he pitched forward.

She almost screamed in fright when she saw the extent of his dreadful injuries. His left eye was swollen and bloody. A long gash ran from his temple to his cheekbone, dripping scarlet onto bruised flesh. His once soft, velvety tunic had a red, slowly growing stain over his stomach, and the feathered shaft of an arrow was still protruding from his shoulder.

"Link! Listen to me – concentrate on my voice," she said loudly, clearly, desperately, as she held him steady on his knees.

X

Link's head felt like it was full of cotton wool. Everything was numb, save for the pain in his shoulder and stomach whenever he moved. With great difficulty, he tried to focus on Malon's soft, lilting voice that sounded muffled to him as he verged on the brink of unconsciousness.

"M-Malon?" He tried to reach for her, to tell her to get out of danger. A Temple full of monsters was no place for such a sweet, delicate young woman. He would hate for anything to happen to her.

X

"Link!" Malon cried as his captivating blue eyes slid shut. She heard a clattering coming from the Cucco coop. "Dad!" she screamed, her voice carrying in the still night air. She gently laid the young warrior down, mindful of his terrible injuries. "Come quick!"

Talon came running up, puffing and panting. He stopped short at the sight of the unconscious warrior. "Gallopin' geldings! What in tarnation happened here?!"

"I don't know. Dad, he needs rest – take him up to my room. I'll go get help!" Malon jumped to her feet and vaulted into Epona's saddle. Wheeling her round, she kicked Epona into a gallop and burst through the Ranch's gates, eating up the distance to Kakariko Village.

As Epona's hooves clattered over the bridge, she threw herself off and hurriedly looped the reins over the branches of the lone tree standing on the river bank. She breathlessly raced through the empty streets, stopping at a small house in the centre of the village.

"Eva! Eva! It's Malon! Open up!" Malon jumped back from the heavy wooden doors it was yanked open. An elderly woman with curly, greying hair was fastening a cloak around her neck.

"He's back, isn't he?" Eva asked. Malon nodded, biting her lip nervously. Eva sighed. "I thought as much. Don't worry lass, I'm a-coming."

"Thank you so much," Malon said to her as they hurried out of the village. Malon helped Eva up into the saddle, grabbed Epona's reins and leapt on too.

"Fly Epona," she whispered. The horse's chestnut ear flicked backwards, listening to her sweet voice. "Link needs us."

X

Link's head swam as he clawed his way back into consciousness. The flickering candle beside him caused his world to spin. "Malon…?" he croaked, searching for the angle-faced, sweet-voiced girl.

A soft pat on his arm told him he wasn't alone. "She's coming Link. She went to fetch some help for you. Don't you worry 'bout Malon." Talon's voice made his head ring and ache painfully. Slowly, the words invaded his consciousness. He tried to nod but stars, bright, painful, erupted in his head. As he slid back into the darkness, he relaxed and sighed softly, barely registering the throbbing pains in his shoulder and stomach.

Malon… she was coming.

* * *

Not much I know. It's more of a prologue. Part Two is longer and, as I said, will be up asap. Make my day and review! 


	2. Part 2

**Stealing Away**

_Hey guys. Probably the fastest update I've ever, EVER done so enjoy it while it lasts! Thanks for everyone who read the last chapter and EXTRA thanks to my reviewers, Spirtual Stone and Lesser Master. You guys rock._

_You also brought to my attention all the stuff I forgot to mention in my haste to get this fic up. This is set in OoT, after the Shadow Temple, so Link only has the Spirit Temple left to do (even though I do those Temples the other way round - anything to avoid the Shadow Temple!). I also forgot the all important disclaimer! Oooops P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or any of its characters. Nuthin. Nowt. So there._

Part Two

The three figures crowded around the still form of the young warrior were silent. Link's face was pale and his breathing was laboured and shallow.

Eva clucked disapprovingly. "I dunno what this lad does, but he ends up in worse shape every time I see him."

Malon swallowed, the tight lump in her throat stealing her breath. "But… you can help him… right, Eva?"

The elderly woman shook her head but extended her hand over the young man. She muttered an incantation, and a warm golden light spilt from her hand to encase the still form on the bed. Some of the colour returned to Link's face and his breathing became easier. Exhausted, Eva retracted her hand and slumped against the bed post.

"I've done all I can," she breathed, her green eyes shut. "He will need a lot of care if he is to live."

"I will do it," Malon said instantly. She tentatively reached out and took Link's hand from where it lay resting on the cheerful patchwork of the quilt. His hands were cool; they always were. "Thank you Eva, for everything."

Eva shook her head as she swung her cloak over her shoulders again. "It is my duty, my dear. The Goddesses granted me these powers… so I use them to do their will. However," she paused and stared hard at Malon, whose soft brown eyes held shadows cast by the flickering light from the candle. The old woman read deep affection in the depths of her eyes, and she shook her head gently. "Whatever he is doing… he must stop. I fear that next time… even my powers will not be enough." She pulled out a small bottle of red potion. "Here, give him this when he wakes."

"You've done more than enough Eva," replied Talon gratefully as Malon accepted the potion. "We're very thankful. Come, I'll take you home in the milk cart." He turned to Malon, who was hovering beside Link. "I won't be long, Mal."

Malon nodded and waited until they had left the room to gently perch on the edge of the bed. Link's unruly dark blonde hair was in a mess and full of who knows what. His soft green hat was sat on the wooden dresser beside the bed, where Navi was curled up, asleep. Malon sighed as she remembered playing in the fields with the horses whenever Link came to visit her. That could have only been about seven years ago… it felt like a lifetime since they had been so young, carefree, innocent…

X

"_Fairy Boy!" Malon squealed excitedly when she spotted the small, green-clad boy traipsing over the field to her. "Hi Link!"_

"_Hey there Malon!" he called, running the last hundred metres to join her in the centre of the corral, a big grin fixed on his face._

"_Hi Navi!"_

"_Hi Malon. How are you?" Navi tinkled and settled on the palm of the young girl's hand. _

"_I'm good. Dad's been making me work hard though and I've been bored. No silly boys from the forest to play with." Malon grinned and giggled at Link's mock outrage._

"_**I'm **silly? Who got locked in the Cucco coop last time I was here?" He put a finger to his chin, feigning deep thought. Malon shoved him playfully. _

"_Only 'cuz you locked me in there!" Link joined in her laughter. "Come and see the new foal! She's so cute!" Malon grabbed Link's hand – for they were still at the innocent age where they could hold one another's hand – and practically dragged the young boy over to the shelter at the back of the corral. A small chestnut filly with a white mane and tail stood chewing hay happily, but as they approached, she whinnied nervously and took off._

"_Epona! Honestly, it's just me'n'Link!" Malon hummed a tune under her breath and the filly slowed. A song – wordless, pure music – poured from her lips effortlessly. Link gaped at the small girl's beautiful, well-trained voice. Epona turned and came trotting over, careful to stay on the side of Malon that was opposite Link. "Silly pony," Malon whispered as she scratched Epona's ears._

"_Here Epona –," Link reached out to stroke the foal but she snorted and fled again. Malon tutted, and planted her hands on her hips._

"_Well done Link."_

_He looked confused and hurt. "What did I do?"_

_Malon softened at his dejected tone. "Epona's real shy, but she'll come to you if you sing her special song."_

_After thinking for a few seconds, Link shook his head. "I can't sing," he said. "Could I play my ocarina instead?"_

_She shrugged. "You can try" Link pulled out his little pale brown ocarina. "Play along with me, okay?"_

_Link nodded and put the ocarina to his lips. Malon drew a deep breath again and let the song escape her lips. Link closed his eyes and mimicked her, hesitantly at first until he knew the tune enough to carry it on his own. They carried on like that; voice and instrument in perfect harmony, pouring all of their emotions into the song, until Epona gently butted Malon. She abruptly stopped singing, and Link faltered and lowered his ocarina. A spark of understanding flickered between them, though they failed to recognise its significance._

"_W-Wow," they whispered together._

X

Malon dabbed at the tear that had spilt down her cheek. _'Our song,' _she thought sadly. She held Link's hand tightly and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears. She had already spilt too many for him. The song filled the room, Malon's soft, carefully controlled voice echoing throughout the house.

From his place beside Eva in the milk cart, Talon smiled sadly. She always sang to him.

Malon felt the large, calloused hand within hers stir. Her voice faded as Link's eyelids slid open a fraction, revealing his startlingly clear blue eyes. "Malon…?" he whispered. She squeezed his hand again.

"I'm here Link. I'm right here." She fought the urge to give herself up to her tears and gave him a reassuring smile. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in response.

"I… know. I could… hear you," he murmured quietly, before coughing painfully.

She brushed his unruly hair out of his face again, feeling his hot forehead as she did so; he was running a fever. "Shhh, take it easy. I'm here, I'll look after you."

He sighed softly and shut his eyes before drifting back into a deep sleep, content with knowing that she was there.

xXx

"No!!"

Malon was roughly jerked awake, disoriented and sleepy, from her makeshift bed on the floor. Another cry came from Link as he thrashed about in his feverish nightmare. Malon wrapped a blanket round her shoulders and hurried to him. She felt his forehead again; it was as hot as the Desert Colossus on a summers day, and she snatched her hand away. She bit her lip anxiously and reached for the bowl of cold water and cloth she had placed on the dresser earlier, from past experience. But he was worse than he had ever been before.

Malon soaked the cloth and gently started to wash the warrior's face, cleaning the cut on his temple and washing away the beads of perspiration trickling down his face. He gasped at the coolness, and let out another cry, quieter this time. "No! Don't… don't…." His feverish tossing calmed as she continued to wash him. Her heart ached to see him in such pain. No matter how often he came to the ranch injured, in a worse state each time, she always took him in and helped him to recover. She would sometimes call on her friend Eva, the sorceress, who could heal injuries too severe for the farm girl to treat.

But no matter how long he stayed, how many times he came, the young man would always steal away in the middle of the night – often still injured – without even saying goodbye. If she was lucky, she would receive a hastily scribbled note from him, thanking her. But more often than not… nothing.

A low moan escaped his feverish lips as Malon rinsed the cloth and placed it on his forehead. _'I wonder what he's dreaming about…'_

X

"_N-No! Leave her alone!" Link struggled to reach for the young woman being attacked by ferocious Stalfos. Their red eyes glinting, their curved swords shining, they leapt upon the poor girl who screamed in pain and fear. Link tried to move, to help, to do **anything**, but he was frozen in place._

_The slender woman fell to the ground in a spray of hot, scarlet liquid. His spell broken, Link sprinted over and threw himself beside the lifeless form as the Stalfos disappeared in swirls of dark smoke, their laughter echoing in the dark chamber._

_Blood flowed like a river, steady and unrelenting, from the slender body that Link cradled in his arms. Auburn hair – flashing with the radiance of autumn's fiery leaves, even in the darkness of the cold stone room – covered her face. But Link knew who she was; his heart had felt every blow the Stalfos had inflicted upon her. With trembling hands, he gently pushed aide her hair. _

_Soft porcelain skin… rosy cheeks… a delicate straight nose…those full pink lips that had evaded him for so long… _

X

Link awoke with a start, trembling and soaked in sweat. He realised someone was hovering over his bed and his hand shot out, gripping their neck in a grip of steel.

"Who are you? Where's Malon?" he growled. The figure clawed at his hand, trying to free themselves.

L-Link!" Malon gasped, her eyes watering as she fought for breath. Link gasped and released her instantly, and she collapsed on the bed, coughing and sucking in air desperately.

"Malon! I'm so sorry!" he said, reaching for her hand. She shook her head with a weak chuckle.

"I-It's okay Link. Don't worry about it." Recovered enough, Malon sat up on the bright patchwork quilt and felt his forehead. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you."

"You're still hot." She blushed and looked away quickly. "I-I mean, you're still running a temperature." Link smiled as he watched her busy herself with the bowl of water and damp cloth. "I'll go get some fresh water. I won't be long," she whispered, and left the room.

Link sat up against the plush, Cucco-feather pillows, wincing at the sharp pains in his shoulder and stomach. He scrubbed at his face with his hands and pushed aside his unruly dark gold hair, his floppy fringe falling right back into place. Curiously, he lifted his tunic hem and prodded gingerly at the sore, pinkish skin that had healed over his wound.

"Hey." Malon's soft voice made him jump, and he watched her carry the small white bowl and cloth over to his bed. Setting them down on the oak dresser, she wet the cloth and, oh so gently, began to clean him up. "I'd better have a look at those big wound too," she murmured. Link hesitated and then nodded, helping her lift the warm, moss-green tunic over his head. The young woman's cheeks flushed pink at the sight of his incredibly toned chest.

Bringing the candle closer, she carefully examined the healed wound on his stomach first. Satisfied, she washed it and the number of other cuts on his body, before moving up to his right shoulder. She bit her lip as she gently felt the round arrow wound. Link winced sharply and drew his breath in a hiss at the pain. She instantly drew her hand away.

"Sorry," she whispered. He shook his head and took her hand, placed it back on his shoulder and covered it with his considerably larger, calloused hand. Malon blushed and tried to pull away, but he held her there. "Link…"

He met her questioning gaze with shadows flickering in the depths of his cerulean eyes. They both became aware of just how close… how intimate they were. But instead of pulling away like he would have done normally, Link closed the small gap between them and kissed her. It was a tender, undemanding kiss, and Malon didn't resist. Link tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her in closer so that their bodies touched lightly. The spell broke, and she pulled back, her cheeks on fire and her eyes fixed on the wooden floor.

"Get some rest Link."

"Malon –,"

She smiled and pushed him back down onto the bed gently, covering him with the quilt afterwards. "Rest," she repeated in a whisper, and brushed her lips over his forehead.

The warrior opened his mouth to protest, but waves of tiredness washed over him as he sank deeper into the soft mattress. His eyes slid shut and he breathed a contented sigh, savouring the taste of Malon's lips.

Malon smiled and settled back down on the blankets beside the bed, wrapping them around her to protect herself from the night's chill. The smile lingered on her lips, as she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Apologies for any mistakes. There shouldn't be - I checked it on Word - but sometimes I swear they appear even if you've checked and corrected them. Or maybe I'm really bad at checking. Who knows. Anyway, Part Three (last one) will hopefully be up by Christmas. Please make my day and review!


	3. Part 3

**Stealing Away**

_Sometimes I amaze even myself; I can't believe I managed to get this fic up so quickly! Anyway, here's the last installment of Stealing Away, for your reading pleasure. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to Lesser Master and Spiritual Stone for reviewing again!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, any of its characters, places etc. Apart from Eva, who you met in the previous chapters. She's mine... she's not the crazy, creepy potion lady from OoT. She's a NICE one haha._

Part Three

Dawn's first pink light touched the pillowy softness of the clouds that sat in the pale sky. Link glanced at the sleeping girl lying on the floor beside him. She looked so beautiful… so delicate… like a newly flowered rose. His smile faded as he silently got up from the warm bed and dressed, pulling on his cleaned green tunic and his worn brown leather boots from where they had been resting at the side of the bed for the past week. He pocketed the last of the red potion and yanked on his hat, then motioned for Navi to follow him out.

As he tip-toed down the stairs and out the front door, Navi let him have it. "I can't believe you're just going to leave again!" she whispered shrilly in his ear. "Poor Malon looks after you every time you stumble in here, dying, and you always disappear without saying goodbye!"

Link frowned as he slipped into the stables. Epona was waiting, tacked up and ready, in a stall near the end. "You know why I do it," he growled, opening the stall door and leading Epona out. "It's for the best!"

Navi tinkled angrily and dove under his hat, refusing to say another word to him. Link sighed – he hated making Navi mad, but it did make her shut up.

Link was just leading Epona into the fresh morning air when the sound of a door opening made him freeze.

"Link?" Malon was dressed in a pretty white and blue dress, her hair tied in a low ponytail. Fire flashed in her usually soft brown eyes. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Link sighed and left Epona to cross over to her. "I have to, Malon. I've been here a week too long."

"You're not fully healed! What if you go and injure yourself even worse?!"

"Malon…" he turned away from her but she planted herself in front of him, hands on hips.

"Link, stop this! Where have you been? I don't see you for months, and then you come back here more battered than ever!"

Link sighed, before replying quietly, "Kakariko Village."

Malon's hands flew to her cheeks in horror. "You went to fight that… that _thing _that came out the well, didn't you?" When he nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on the dewy grass, she choked back a sob. Surprising herself, her hand flew up and slapped him. His head snapped to the side and they both winced.

"I deserved that," he muttered, rubbing his red cheek.

"Why do you do this Link? Risking your life over and over again! First it was the Lost Woods… then that horrible Death Mountain a-and Lake Hylia… and now this!" She shook her head. "Is it really worth dying for?" she whispered.

"There's only one sage left to awaken. I'm so close now, Malon. I can't stop now – Hyrule is depending on me."

As the young man turned away to leave, she grabbed his arm, turning him to face her again. "Please Link, don't do this. You have no idea what it does to me… you leaving, and me not knowing if you'll even come back! I-I can't stand it! I can't…" Tears were running freely down her face now. Every tear, every word pierced Link's heart like a knife. He pulled her into the warm embrace of his strong arms and held her tightly. She pulled him closer, nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Don't cry Malon," he whispered into her shimmering hair. "Please don't…"

She bit her lip against the sobs and pulled away slightly so she could see into his eyes. The same eyes that she had been drawn to the first day they met in the market square, shining as brightly as the summer sky.

"Why do you do this to me Link?" she murmured, tracing his jaw with her finger. "Every time you come, you're in such a state… what if you don't come back? I couldn't bear it… Link…"

His arms around her tensed. "Malon, I _have _to do this –!"

"No!" She pulled free of his embrace and glared up at him, angry all of a sudden. "Why Link? Why do you _have _to do this? Why do you steal away in the middle of the night, leaving me guessing when I'll see you again… if I ever _do_ see you again."

"Malon –,"

"Why, Link?! Do I mean _nothing _to you?!"

"It's_ because_ you mean so much to me!" he snapped, his eyes flashing. Malon opened her mouth, but he silenced her. "It's because you mean so damn much to me, that I'm terrified something'll happen to you! That Gannondorf will find out how much I care for you a-and use you against me. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you." He held her arms tightly, moving closer so their bodies were pressed against each other.

"I would give anything to be able to stay here, with you, forever. But I can't, and it kills me. I'm doing this for you." He paused, looking down at the carpet of green blades.

Malon's head swirled with everything Link had just said. Trembling, she reached up and tilted his chin so their eyes met once more. A moment passed, where Link stood, just looking at her. The way the breeze lifted her hair to dance in the currents. The smoothness of her skin. The soft lips that were soon pressed against his own. Once soft and full of love, the kiss became hungrier, passionate, as they held one another tightly. Malon's eyes were streaming again, and the wetness was getting transferred to his cheeks, glistening like the dewdrops adorning the grass.

He pulled away abruptly and leapt onto Epona. With one last glance, he kicked her forward into a gallop, and they raced out through the ranch gates.

Malon ran after them, stopping a little way outside the gates, as she watched the man she loved steal away again.

* * *

Ta da! I hope you liked it. Thanks everyone for reading! So what if it's cheesy, corny, clichéd crap? It's MY cheesy, corny, clichéd crap! haha please review and make my day! Doesn't have to be long.

Look out for my extremely long, action/adventure/romance Zelda fic. Coming soon to a computer near you!


End file.
